frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"One-shoty Wiktorii" ~ Jeden dzień z Moonie
Hej! To znowu ja! Z nową serią! Fajnie, prawda? Okej, będą to króciutkie opowiadania tzw. one-shoty. Będą na różne tematy, jednak zaczniemy od shippingu OC x OC. Będą to postacie moje i Ven - Mathias i Boonie ("Meet Boonie" już wkrótce). Dobra, bez zbędnego gadania zapraszam do czytania. :3 ---- center|200px Boonie po raz kolejny przeczesała włosy i sprawdziła czy wyglądają jak najbardziej korzystnie. Ostatni raz zarzuciła je do tyłu i przyozdobiła srebrną spinką. Obejrzała się w lustrze i stwierdziwszy, że jest w porządku uśmiechnęła się i zeszła po schodach na dół. Przy stole w kuchni siedziała Grace, jej najmłodsza siostra. Rysowała coś, mocno dociskając kredkę do papieru. Widząc swoją starszą siostrę otworzyła szeroko oczy i usta, wydając z siebie westchnięcie pełne podziwu. - Wow, Booney! Wyglądasz jak księżniczka! - powiedziała siedmiolatka wstając od stołu. Boonie uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła siostrę po włosach. - Dziękuję. Co tam bazgrzesz? - zapytała zerkając na kartkę leżącą na stole. - Nie patrz! To ma być niespodzianka! - Grace zakryła kartkę dłońmi. Kobieta podniosła ręce w geście pokojowych zamiarów i odsunęła się krok do tyłu. Automatycznie spojrzała na zegarek wiszący w rogu kuchni i ujrzawszy, iż jest już kwadrans po piątej, wygładziła materiał swojej fiołkowej sukni zakładanej tylko na specjalne okazje, poprawiła włosy po raz czterdziestu piąty i sięgnęła po płaszcz. - Idziesz do Mattiego? - zapytała Grace i zamrugała rzęsami. - Całowaliście się już? Boonie zarumieniła się, rzuciła krótko "spieszę się, powiedz mamie, że wyszłam." i wyszła w pośpiechu. Na dworze było ciepło jak na wiosnę. Ptaki ćwierkały, a rynek tętnił życiem. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kwitnących kwiatów i świeżej trawy. Dziewczyna nabrała go w płuca i ruszyła przed siebie. Ludzie witali ją przyjaźnie, uśmiechając się serdecznie. Kobieta odpowiadała im tym samym. Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się cudownie. Szła przed siebie pewnym, ale równocześnie lekkim krokiem, emanując przy okazji pozytywną aurą. Kiedy doszła do rynkowej fontanny, rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu mężczyzny dla którego tu przyszła. Już na samą myśl o spotkaniu z nim jej serce wypełniała radość, a brzuch motylki, mimo iż spotykali się dość często. Po prostu go kochała, szczerze i głęboko. Całą sobą bez wyjątku. Nagle podskoczyła, bo poczuła, że ktoś wbija jej palce w boki. Po powstrzymaniu śmiechu, odwróciła się i ujrzała rozbawioną twarz Mathiasa. Patrzył na nią tymi swoimi zielono-fioletowymi roześmianymi oczami. Jego kruczoczarne włosy jak zwykle były w nieładzie, jednak Bonnie już się do tego przyzwyczaiła i nawet stwierdziła, że dzięki temu wygląda jeszcze przystojniej. - Co tak wcześnie? Pewnie Grace wygoniła Cię z domu, prawda? - zapytał książę i wyjął błękitne piórko z włosów partnerki. - Wyobraź sobie że nie. Osobiście się na to zdecydowałam, sama się sobie dziwię. - Dobra, dobra, ja wiem swoje. - Matt zaśmiał się i zgiął ramię, a kobieta przełożyła rękę i razem ruszyli wolnym krokiem wzdłuż ulicy. - To gdzie idziemy dzisiaj? - zapytała blondynka. - Do miejsca, które na pewno Ci się spodoba. Więcej nie zdradzę. - brunet puścił do niej oko. Cóż jej innego pozostało jak nie domysły? Westchnęła i ostatni raz zerknęła na ukochanego z nadzieją, jednak ten pokręcił głową dając do zrozumienia, że nic jej nie powie. Szli tak, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i rozglądając się dookoła. Co jakiś czas ludzie pokazywali ich sobie, wskazując na nich wyjątkowo dyskretnie, czyli tak że nawet ona to widziała. Przechodnie kłaniali się Mathiasowi, a ten tylko skinął głową w ich stronę. Boonie zastanawiała się jak to jest być kimś tak wysoko położonym jak on. Dziwiła się, że tak luźno podchodzi do tylu spraw. Był pierwszy w kolejce do tronu, jednak to Vena, jego młodsza siostra, miała większe szanse, nawet ona to widziała. Owszem, fizycznie to on jest starszy, jednak psychicznie raczej na odwrót. W ogóle na samą myśl o Matt'cie jako królu chciało jej się śmiać. Zawsze wyobrażała go sobie siedzącego na mięciutkim tronie wśród skaczących wokół różowych kucyków. Pomyślała, że w sumie to fajnie by było mieć takiego kucyka. Jednak postanowiła sobie nie zaprzątać głowy takimi tematami. Skupiła się na tym, gdzie Matt zabierze ją tym razem. Ostatnim razem byli w browarni skąd Boonie musiała go zabierać przy pomocy Feliksa, starszego brata księcia. Innym razem zwiedzali królewskie stajnie, gdzie Mathias niósł ją przez 3/4 trasy, gdyż jej buty nie wytrzymały aż tak ekstremalnych warunków ("Trzeba Ci załatwić lepsze obuwie skarbie. Co powiesz na jakieś gustowne chodaki?"). Jednak liczą się chęci, prawda? Nagle kobieta została wyrwana z rozmyślań, gdyż Matt zatrzymał się przed jakąś kamienicą. Była ona bardzo wysoka, zbudowana z szarego kamienia. Bogato zdobiona, okna miała pozłacane, a drzwi wejściowe były rzeźbione i wyglądały na dębowe. Cały budynek był szlachetny i majestatyczny. Wyglądał trochę jak mały bank. Mathias wyprostował się i zapukał. Po chwili zza drzwi wychylił się dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, wyglądający na strażnika. Zobaczywszy księcia wyprostował się i skinął głową. - Wasza wysokość! Niezmiernie nam miło widać pana w naszych skromnych progach! - Adamie, co jak co, ale wasze progi to skromne nie są. Czy wszystko już przygotowane? - Matt uśmiechnął się. - Tak jest! Proszę za mną! - kiedy para przekroczyła próg, mężczyzna zamknął za nimi drzwi, odwrócił się sztywno i ruszył do przodu. Boonie rozglądała się zdezorientowana po miejscu, w którym się znaleźli. Początkowo szli korytarzem ozdobionym drogocennymi, przynajmniej tak wyglądały, obrazami. Z sufitu zwisały kryształowe żyrandole, odbijając światło tak, że miejsce wyglądało wprost magicznie. W powietrzu unosił się zapach bazylii i tymianku. Przeszli przez czarne drzwi, a wtedy kobiete uderzył zapach jedzenia. Przy stołach gawędząc siedzieli dostojnie ubrani ludzie. Kobiety chichotały u boków swych partnerów rozmawiając ze sobą po cichu. Na stołach znajdowały się przeróżne potrawy od kanapek z marynowaną wieprzowiną po suszone dorsze. Panowała tutaj przyjemna atmosfera, aż chciało się dosiąść. Jednak najwidoczniej Mathias nie miał tego w planach, gdyż Adam prowadził ich dalej. Poszli w górę po spiralnych schodach. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia ile ich było, jednak chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zdyszała. Zazdrościła obu mężczyzną kondycji. Wzięła głęboki wdech, kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami z wydrążonym napisem „''Ce ne sont pas les richesses qui font le bonheur, mais l'usage qu'on en fait.”. - Dziękuję Adamie, możesz już odejść. A, i przy okazji powiedz Margaret, że powinna zmienić tą sukienkę. Granat to nie jej kolor. Barmanka powinna być ubrana w coś bardziej wesołego, jakiś zieleń czy inne takie. - powiedział Matt, a mężczyzna posłusznie zszedł na dół. Boonie spojrzała na bruneta, a ten otworzył drzwi. Kiedy to zrobił zaniemówiła. Stali na dachu. Tak, dachu. Słońce rzucało na nich swoje ciepłe promienie, a wiatr delikatnie muskał ich skórę. Przed nimi rozciągała się piękna panorama Nasturii. Byli może na wysokości piątego piętra, gdyż inne budynki były niższe. Wszystko wyglądało ślicznie, wręcz bajecznie. - I co? Podoba Ci się? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Bardzo, skąd ten pomysł? - Ostatnio wraz z Feliksem byliśmy tutaj z kolegami. Jeden z nich powiedział, że na dachu jest punkt widokowy. Kiedy tu weszliśmy uznałem, że na pewno będzie Ci się tu podobać. I przy okazji mają dobre piwo. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, a on odpowiedział jej tym samym. Następnie wskazał na stojący kilka metrów dalej stolik. Zeszli tam, a Boonie zobaczyła, że na stole stoi jedzenie, wbrew pozorom jeszcze ciepłe. Usiedli, a wtedy Matt wyjaśnił, że po drugiej stronie jest wejście dla kelnera. Dziewczyna po zerknięciu w pokazane przez mężczyznę drzwi, przytaknęła i oboje zabrali się za jedzenie. Ku radości Boonie na talerzach znajdowały się ''frikadele, czyli pulpety z mielonego mięsa cielęcego oraz cebuli i jajek. Uwielbiała ich smak, a kiedy je jadła od razu przypominała jej się pierwsza kolacja z Mathiasem. Popatrzyła na Matta, a ten uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wyglądał jak dziecko, szczególnie kiedy miał twarz w sosie czosnkowym. Wzięła serwetkę i wytarła resztki marynaty wokół jego ust. Serio, jak dziecko. Po skończonym posiłku Matt wstał, podszedł do Boonie i ukląkł przed nią. Ujął jej dłoń w swoją i spojrzał na nią swoimi zielonymi oczami. - Boonie, jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Kocham Cię tak jak nikogo innego. Dlatego chcę Ci zadać to jedno, ważne pytanie. Czy Ty chciałabyś... zjeść ze mną budyń? - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się czule. Boonie milczała chwilę, jednak po chwili zrobiła zatroskaną minę i potargała mu włosy. - Oczywiście, że tak. - odpowiedziała i zaśmiała się. - To dobrze, bo już zamówiłem. - odpowiedział i wstał, zmuszając jednocześnie kobietę do zrobienia tego samego. Popatrzył się na nią, wyciągnął z jej włosów piórko, tym razem fioletowe, i schował je do kieszeni. - A tak na poważnie to wyglądasz ślicznie w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Nawet kiedy masz mnóstwo piór we włosach. I wtedy ich usta się spotkały. Boonie miała wrażenie, że frikadele tańczą w jej żołądku razem z tęczowymi jednorożcami, jednak było to przyjemne uczucie. Całowali się już tyle razy, jednak z pocałunku na pocałunek robiło się to coraz wspanialsze. Kiedy Mathias odsunął się od niej spojrzał się na nią tak, jak najbardziej lubiła; z miłością. Dotknął dłonią jej policzka, przekrzywił lekko głowę i ponownie przyjrzał się jej twarzy. - Kocham Cię, wiesz? - Mówiłeś. Ale ja Ciebie też. Pocałował ją w czoło i w tym momencie kelner przyszedł z zamówionym wcześniej budyniem. Wzięli od niego miseczki i usiedli na krańcu dachu, tak że ich nogi zwisały swobodnie. Boonie poczęstowała księcia swoim budyniem waniliowym, a ten zrobił to samo tyle że czekoladowym. Potem stwierdził, że jedzenie budyniu z nią jest jeszcze fajniejsze, niż jedzenie go samemu. Nawet siedząc w pałacowej jadalni. Siedzieli tak patrząc się w stronę zachodzącego słońca, a kiedy to znikło za horyzontem, Matt wstał i zaproponował, że ją odprowadzi. Proponował to za każdym razem, ale Boonie jak zwykle się zgodziła. Kiedy stali już przed domem kobiety, Matt zapytał się czy jutro nie chciałaby wyjść gdzieś ponownie, a wtedy zza drzwi wychyliła się Grace. - Jasne, że by chciała! - No to świetnie! Przygotuj wygodne buty. - Matt mrugnął do niej i pomachał Grace na pożegnanie. Boonie westchnęła i pogłaskała siostrę po głowie. Po szybkiej kolacji, weszła na górę do swojej sypialni i ujrzała, że na toaletce leży rysunek od Grace. Kiedy go rozłożyła ujrzała całującą się parę, a pod nią podpis „Wiem, że się całowaliście! Kiedy ślub?”. ---- Więcej o Mathiasie znajdziecie na blogu tej pani. A, no i ciekawe czy zgadniecie, który tekst wymyśliła ona. <3 Liczę na komentarze. c: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania